


Kissed By The Baddest Bidder.

by yxllow_ok



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Auction, Black Markets, Depression, Gay, Hybrids, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Money, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Secrets, Yaoi, namjin - Freeform, taekook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23115139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yxllow_ok/pseuds/yxllow_ok
Summary: "And then you came along, and my life became beautiful."。。。。。。。。。。。。。。Jimin, an omega, is auctioned off at the black markets to one of six rich men. How will Jimin survive when he goes into heat and no one is home? How will everyone cope with an omega around and who has their own secrets that are yet to be told.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Auction.

> _**~Jimin's POV~** _

Everything was black and cold _'why can't I see?'_.

"And for our next item, a sweet little omega!" a man shouted into a microphone and I started moving. Stopping with a jolt, someone allowed me to see again by untying a blind fold that covered my eyes.

I sat there staring out into the crowd of people starting to bid money, when my eyes landed on a group of six men right up the back. They all looked like they were apart of some sort of mafia group, scanning my sights along the group of men I could tell that they were all alphas. One was really friendly with the group of ladies surrounding him, another was flirting with another mafia looking guy next to him, one was clinging to the one who looked like the ring leader of them all and the last one confused me a bit he had his head down, legs resting on the chair in front of him and his arms crossed over his chest like he was sleeping.

"60 million... going once..going twice..going three times!-"

"80 million!" everyone started murmuring and looked up to the back of the room, the man that was not long ago flirting with all the girls had his hand raised, his masked face looking lustfully into my eyes making me weak in the knees.

"80 million going once..going twice..going three times, SOLD to the gentleman in the back!" Some masked people came and dragged me out of the cage and off the stage into a room where maids grabbed my arms and checked my size. The maids then handed me a suit that was too fancy to match my tastes and left the room.

When I was finished getting dressed there was a knock at the door and then a man entered, shutting the door behind him. He had rusty colored hair and brown eyes that stared lustfully at everything that crossed his line of sight, he wore a moron velvet suit.

"Well aren't you a cute one." He came closer to me and tilted my head by the chin. "My name is Jung Ho-seok, but you are to call me 'Master' from now on okay." He let go and walked towards the door motioning me to follow with his slender finger.

I followed him down the hallway til we came to the door that led to the outside world. Near the curb of the street a fancy black car was waiting. The man known as Jung Ho-seok or 'master' hoped in the car and slid across the sit to the far side and I hesitantly got in.

"What's your name little omega?" after a long moment of silence he spoke up knocking me out of staring at the floor.

"Uhm...Jimin. Park Jimin.."

"Well Jiminie, that is a very girly name but your an omega so it makes a bit more sense,"

"It's Jimin not Jiminie."

"Whatever." after that we fell silent for the rest of the way back home.

When we arrived I stepped out of the car and stared up dumbfounded. Rising above the ground by roughly 200 stories was a skyscraper that was way too fancy for an omega like me to enter. He took me to the elevator and pressed the very top button and we started to move slowly, a few minutes later we arrived at a penthouse. Inside the penthouse five men were sitting on a couch, one was yet again clinging to another, one trying to flirt with the same guy from before and the same guy I saw sleeping at the auction was yet again sleeping on a separate couch from the rest of them. When I walked in a wave of smells came crashing down on me _'so these are the alphas sents'_. 'Master' entered first and I followed suit but when I did the sleeping man bolted upright and startled everyone in the room as he stormed off into a different room, once he left everyone turned their gazes to me in disbelief. While I stood there with no clue on what just happened.


	2. Heat.

> **_~Jimin's POV~_ **

It has been two weeks since I first came to this place and everyone treats me like a brother except 'master' and the one known as Kim seok-jin, who is always clinging to Kim Nam-joon. I found out that Jeon Jungkook likes Kim Tae-hyung and is always flirting with him and That the sleepy guy is Min Yoon-gi and he doesn't care about anything. Last but not least there is 'master' or Jung Ho-seok, he treats me like a servant and doesn't even talk to me let alone come near me, he is always off with some sort of girl and comes back late at night too. 

Today was the only day of the week that everyone is at work and I was left at home. It was around 1 o'clock when everything started getting blurry and and my body was really hot, I went to lay down in bed and looked at my calendar on my phone. It was then that I realized of all the days it had to be today when my heat came. I tried to wait it out but it kept getting stronger and my mind started going fuzzy, I grabbed my phone and dialed the first number on the screen and put it on speaker next to my head.

> _**~Yoongi's POV~** _

I was in a meeting when my phone started to ring I hung up on it because I was giving a presentation, but it just kept ringing back. I asked if I could put the meeting on hold and I answered my phone not realizing it was on conference call.

"Hello?"

"Ahh..a-alpha..help please alpha!" I looked around and noticed that the four other alphas that were in the room stated to get horny by the sound of an omegas voice, the other betas just sat there disgusted about what they were hearing and watching.

"What do you mean alpha, if you need an alpha call Hoseok." I felt the blood boil within me. "You know what I'll call Hoseok and tell him to get home." I hung the phone up and left the room, the betas stood by the door holding the alphas in the room until they calmed down.

The phone rang three times and then he picked up, "Hey Hoseok your little omega friend has gone into heat you need to get home now."

"I can't do that I'm at work and it's very important at the moment, you go home and fuck him I don't care."

"Why m-" Hoseok hung the phone up on me before I could finished. I stormed out of the office building and called a taxi to pick me up.

When I got home The air was filled with pheromones that smelt of strawberries. I followed the smell to the so called 'Jimin's room' and found him panting and twisting his body trying to stop the heat as much as possible. _'Tch stupid brat that's not gonna work'_ I walked towards the sweating omega and slid my hand along his neck, he just moaned and pushed his head into the palm of my hand and I covered my mouth feeling my face heat up.

"Stupid brat." I growled and slowly got on top of him lifting his shirt.

I sucked at his nipples and palmed his bulge through his pants as he moaned and breathed onto my neck causing me to loose all sense of reality. 


	3. Pleasure.

> _**~Yoongi's POV~** _

I stripped Jimin and myself of any clothing, slowly preparing him by sliding one finger into his entrance and thrusting it in and out.

"Ahh...a-alpha!" Jimin tilted his head back into the mattress.I slid another finger in and scissored him making sure he was ready to go.

"P-please a-alpha, FUCK ME!" Jimin hooked his nails into my shoulders leaving scratches. I complied to his request, pulling my fingers out and lining myself up with his entrance.

I slowly pushed the tip in, taking it slow for Jimin to adjust but apparently he had different plans. Just as I was about to move Jimin pulled his hips back and thrusted me into himself, I didn't like the idea of him taking control so I rammed into him.

"Ahh! harder, faster!" Jimin was arching his back as he cried out for me to do him.

> **_~Hoseok's POV~_ **

I stood out side Jimin's bedroom door listening to Yoongi fuck my omega senseless. As long as he doesn't get pregnant then there will be no problem but if he does than Jimin will be out on the streets in no time.

"A-alpha mark me please!" at this my attention turned back to the situation at hand, _'No no no no no no! there is no way Yoongi is marking my omega!' ._

I burst through the door and Jimin and Yoongi just hit their climax, over the top of Jimin crying out Yoongi had his teeth in Jimin's neck. Jimin's back arched over Yoongi's arm that is wrapped around his waist, holding him up. I quickly exit the room slamming the door behind me, _'What did I just witness?!' ._ I quickly left the penthouse and texted the others to stay away for two days until Jimin's heat calmed down.

> _**~Jimin's POV~** _

After coming back to my senses I instantly fell asleep cuddled against something sweaty but warm and comforting. 

* * *

I awoke the next morning to be greeted with a slightly tanned chest blocking my vision. I recalled what happened yesterday and I sit straight up causing the body next to me to fall off the bed with a thud. I look over the edge to see a butt naked Yoongi rubbing his head _'FUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!'_ he slowly gets up and flops back on the bed causing me to fall onto the bed and I couldn't help but laugh at the crazy bed head that Yoongi had.

> **_~Yoongi's POV~_ **

I heard a laugh that was the most adorable thing in the world and my head shot up looking for the source when my gaze lands on a butt naked Jimin laying next to me and my eyes widen recalling everything that happened.

"Y-you look like a meerkat...pfftt hahaha!" I glare at the giggling little shit when my eyes land on his neck where a bite mark is visible.

"Quick, put this on." I throw my shirt at him and help fix the collar so that the bite can't be seen.

"Why?" 

"Because no one needs to know that you're marked."

"WHAT?!" Jimin's ear piercing shriek echos throughout the penthouse and I quickly get change and cover him in the blanket just in time for Jin to burst through the door almost knocking it off the hinges.

"Shut up will ya it's six in the morning!" with that his eyes widen and dart from Jimin to me, "Yoongi come with me." I silently follow Jin to the kitchen.

"Yes?"

"What were you thinking that's Hoseok's omega." Jin stares directly into my eyes.


	4. 'Keep'.

> _**~Yoongi's POV~** _

"I don't know what I was thinking everything was a blur, all I remember is coming home and getting it on with Jimin and at the end he begged me for something...I can't remember anything else I swear." I lower my eyes to the ground knowing I will get scolded.

"If you hurt him you are dead he is still a child and if hoseok says it's okay then you can have him, but if he says no then you stay away no matter how much Jimin begs for you. Got it." I raised my head and did something I will never do again. I smiled at Jin.

I ran out of the kitchen and to Hoseok's room. I didn't even knock, I just barged in and jumped on his bed.

"What do you want Yoongi..." Hoseok rolled over to face away from me groaning in annoyance.

"Can I keep Jimin!" I swear if I am made to say that again I will punch myself.

"WHAT!" Hoseok whipped back around to face me, throwing the sheets off the bed. "Why would-...oh because of 'that' right?"

"Err...yeah 'cause of 'that' "

"100,000."

"What?" I stared at Hoseok in confusion this was not a time to be blurting random numbers.

"You heard me I want $100,000 for him then he is all yours."

"Deal."

"Wait really?! you want him that bad?" I furiously shook my head 'yes'. "Okay I want it by three this afternoon, you can afford it."

* * *

Later that day I put all the money in an envelope and gave it to Hoseok. After that I went to Jimin's room and knocked softly on the door waiting for a reply.

"Come in,"

"Hey I just need to-" I stopped abruptly when my gaze landed on a shirtless, wet hair Jimin standing in the middle of the room a shirt in hand. My eyes finally landed on a six pack and my eyes wouldn't look away.

"Ahem, my eyes are up here." I snapped out of my trance and saw Jimin pointing to his eyes _'Shiiiiit' ._

"Ah well you see about the mark, Hoseok said I could kind of keep you as my mate instead of kicking you out..." You could see his eyes grow wide and his mouth gape open a few millimeters. 

"He was gonna kick me out?" Jimin looked down and I could barely hear him.

"Anyway you are now my mate? I guess,"

"Yeah..."

"Sit."

"What?" at this Jimin's head shot up to look at me a hint of fear in his eyes.

"I said sit." slowly Jimin sat down on the edge of the bed and I walked over to the bathroom and grabbed a towel.

"What are you doing?"

"Just sit still okay." I knelt on the bed behind him and started drying his hair, "You can't be walking around with wet hair, you'll get sick."

"Y-you're right,"

"What, did you expect more?" I raised an eyebrow in question seeing Jimin's ears turn a light pink.

"N-no it's just I thought you were the grumpy I don't care about anything type of person that's all,"

"Heh, I can be like that."

* * *

Jimin and I walked out to the living room, last night I stayed in his room and we sorted out how this 'mate' thing works. I sat on one of the two couches and Jimin sat next to me, everyone else in the room except Hoseok and jin were mind blown that someone sat on the same couch as me, this came to a shock to them because no one ever sits next to me and makes it out with a unpunched face.

"Ahem so, Yoongi what's um...this?" tae was the first to speak up and I shot him a glare growling as if to protect Jimin, this made him flinch and everyone's eyes widened even further than possible.

Jimin caught on with what was happening and he place a hand on my shoulder which caused me to calm down.


	5. Those Three Words.

> _**~Jimin's POV~** _

I put my hand on Yoongi's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down seeing that it looked like he was about to punch tae's face in. Surprisingly it work and Yoongi relax back into a slouched position, jungkook was the first to speak up after a few seconds of silence. 

"So, jimin-ah mind giving an explanation about...well what just happened?" everyone turned their gazes to me staring intently. 

"Err...um well we-"

"Their mates." Hoseok cut me off thankfully so I didn't have to explain but I still got flustered about the word 'mate'. Everyone gave approving nods except one.

"You're what!" tae was shook at what Hoseok just stated. "I still haven't gotten ko-"

" 'ko' what tae?" namjoon had the most evil grin on his face trying to make tae crack under pressure.

"Nothing never mind,"

"No please do go on." this time jungkook intervened.

"Kookie can I talk to you in private please."

"..okay..." they both left the room a smiling namjoon quietly giggling in his seat.

* * *

As dinner came around everyone showed up in silence taking their seats. The first to speak up was Namjoon,

"So um Jin and I are now dating."

"What!? that's not possible you are both alphas." Hoseok looked like he was about to faint as the color from his face drained with every word.

"I know but we love each other and we want to be together, we both agreed when we find our mate that we would split but until then we remain together." now jin was clinging to namjoon's arm once again.

"Well don't blame us if your relationship doesn't work out." now Yoongi was getting up and leaving the room so I got up and followed.

Once I made it around the corner Yoongi pinned me to the wall.

> **_~Taehyung's POV~_ **

After Yoongi and Jimin got up to leave I remembered I needed to ask Jimin for some advice so I tracked after them both but when it came to the first corner I heard a loud thump as if someone was knocked to the ground. I quickly ducked around the corner expecting to find someone on the ground but what I found was Jimin being pinned to the wall by yoongi while his other hand was tracing jimin's slim figure, lips glued to jimin's. I stood there frozen as the mates in front of me continued to make out, I snapped out of my trance and took a step back trying not to disturb them when the floorboards creaked underneath my feet. 

"T-tae w-what are you doing here!" jimin's high pitched voice squeaked.

"I-I had to ask you something..."

"Yeah well we are busy come back later." yoongi now spoke up but then straight after glued his lips back onto jimin's.

I quickly left the two before yoongi's true alpha came out and punched my face in. When I got back everyone was standing up from their seats pale faced, probably from jimin's shriek. 

"What the hell happened?" kookie looked like he was just about in tears for some reason.

"Nothing I just kinda walked into a heated make out session in the hallway,"

"Why did you follow in the first place you know yoongi's the type of person to fuck someone anywhere." hobi was now giving me a lecture of yoongi's habits that I learned to tune out over the years. Sighing internally I left the room.

> **_~Jimin's POV~_ **

Yoongi repeatedly tried to bring the mood back but it didn't help, everything was ruined because of tae, I'll have to talk to him later.

"Hey yoongi..."

"Mmm..."

"Do you love me or am I just a play thing?" detaching his lips from my neck he stared at me straight in the eyes. 

"Yes, I love you Park Jimin." I felt my cheeks heat up and yoongi just smirked before picking me up bridal style and heading straight to the bedroom.


	6. Family?

**_ <>A few months later <> _ **

> **_~Jimin's POV~_ **

When I woke up I had to pry myself out of yoongi's arms so I could get out of bed. Making my way down to the kitchen I found jin having a cup of tea and a massive stack of pancakes with whipped cream and berries. I went and grabbed a breakfast bar out of the cupboard and sat down across from jin in silence.

"Hey Jimin?..."

"Yeah?" I turned to face jin to find his eyes were red and glassy. "...jin w-whats wrong?" seeing him like that almost made me cry.

"D-do you th-think that namjoon really l-loves me?" my eyes widened at his question _'why would he ask that?'_

"It's just that he doesn't really act like it and he doesn't pay attention to me," 

"Jin why would you think that of course he loves you, I can see it in his eyes he always lights up when you're around and he is always happier." I slowly moved over to sit next to jin and place an arm around him.

"Thanks jiminnie you always make me feel better and so you know I really like that you joined our family it feels more lively and happy,"

"Thanks hyung and if you don't mind me saying you're well kind of like a second mom with the way you treat me and I find it really comforting." I looked up and jin's face turned from sad to shook and then slowly faded into a smile.

* * *

> **_~Taehyung's POV~_ **

I awoke from a loud crash sounding throughout the penthouse. Making my way down the hall I found a shook Hoseok dressed in fancy clothing staring at a shattered lamp on the floor, car keys in hand. I quickly ducked behind the couch and watched as he tip toed out the door and to the elevator, being the curious and nosy bastard I am, I then ran back to my room and put on some black jeans and a red hoodie along with the one and only amazing pair of red converse. I raced back out of my room and left after Hoseok to the car park.

"Hey Hoseok, wait up for me!" I shouted out to him and he literally tripped over his own feet at the sound of my voice ringing throughout the parking lot.

"T-tae w-what are you doing here?"

"Following you what does it look like pabo."

"You can't follow me,"

"Why? are you doing illegal stuff again?" 

"No...look you can come but you are not to tell anyone especially jin, got it?" that's it, it is now decided that I'm totally getting drunk somehow just to be a pain in the ass.

"Fine whatever now lets go!" I ran over to Hoseok's green Mercedes passenger side and plopped down on the leather seat.

After a drive of 15 minutes we arrived at a night club. We made our way to the entrance and Hoseok handed the security guard something and they let us through, as soon as the doors opened my ears were raped by the loud music. I made my way through the crowd, of drunk people grinding against each other and some making out in the dark corners of the club, to the bar.

* * *

> **_~Hoseok's POV~_ **

I made my way off the dance floor and out of the group of grinding people over to tae at the bar. I sat down next to him and the smell of strong alcohol rape my nostrils. 

"Hey tae I think it's time to take you home."

"Noooooo~~ I wanna stay *hiccup*"

"I don't care what you want I'm taking you home now." I lifted his body up off the stool and carried him out of the nightclub and back to the car.

By the time we got home and up to the penthouse floor jin, namjoon and jungkook were waiting outside. Jungkook and namjoon were piled on top of each other sleeping and jin was standing there with an unimpressed look on his face. I walked over to them as best as I could while dragging a passed out taehyung behind me.

"Err hey jin why are you guys outside?" he turned to me with an angry but relieved expression.

"Where were you guys?"

"We went to a club, but why are you out here and not inside?"

"Well little Minnie's body decided it was time for heat just when we were looking for you guys, so we are out here waiting for yoongi to finish his job. That is why we are out here." he snapped at me, he looked really pissed now.

"...oh..." I dumped tae onto the pile of bodies which made them all squirm under the weight but surprisingly they didn't wake up. 

> **_~Yoongi's POV~_ **

"YOONGI-AHHH!" Jimin screamed as he reached his climax. A couple of thrusts later I came inside him, then pulled out and laid down beside him. Jimin instinctively buried his nose into the crook of my neck.

"Hey Minnie?" jimin just hummed in response.

"I've been thinking and I decided that I want to get married." jimin shot up into a sitting position faster then lightning looking down at me with a shook face.

"So...would you park jimin do me the greatest fucking honors and be my bride?" a single tear slid down jimin's cheek before a whole waterfall came crashing in. He dived back into my chest and I could feel the warm tears on my chest as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Y-yoongi I..." 


	7. Accident.

> **_~Yoongi's POV~_ **

"Yoongi I..." Jimin paused for such a long time and that made my heart sink.

"No never mind it's okay if you don't want to, I'll just forget it and- "

"No! I-I'm just scared, Like if I'm not good enough," Jimin's eyes shifted to something across the room. 

"Look at me." I softly cupped his cheek and made him look me in the eyes. "You are perfect, no one can replace you, if you left me I would get depression and never leave my room, wow I just realized how dark and cheesy that was." Jimin just laughed through sobs.

"So Park Jimin, will you marry me?"

"Y-yes yoongi, I will." I picked jimin up in my arms and spun him around the room. He laughed, which was music to my ears, and I smiled brightly.

* * *

Jimin has been vomiting a lot these past few days since I proposed and everyone has noticed it too. After I proposed we told the other guys and they were all happy for us and they all went wedding planning crazy, especially jin and jimin. It was around two in the afternoon and I was talking to tae, when jungkook walked passed, tae sprung to his feet and told me that he would talk to me later and ran after jungkook. I find it stupid that tae hasn't confessed to him yet, it's easy to see that they both are crazy about each other, I think that everyone will be thankful if one of them does cause then the tension between them will disappear and the guys and I can finally relax a bit more.

** <>Time Skip-4 weeks<> **

> _**~Jin's POV~** _

I was starting to get really worried about jimin, every morning he rushes to the bathroom and vomits up everything he's eaten. It was around mid-day, I was making nachos and other little snacks for everyone, when jimin came into the kitchen. He sat down on a stool and started playing with a random spoon on the bench, he did that for about a minute until he gagged and ran straight to the bathroom. That's what triggered me, I have had enough of this, I am going to find out what is wrong with him today. I walked to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Jimin-ah, I think I'm gonna take you to the hospital, this has been going on for a while and we don't know what is wrong." The toilet flushed and the sink turned on for a few seconds then off again, He opened the door with tear stained cheeks.

"Eomma it hurts..." more tears started to flow down his cheeks.

"Shhh, it's gonna be okay my child." I hugged him and rubbed soothing circles on his back. "Let's just take you to the doctors...okay?" He was silent for a while before nodding his head.

* * *

"Mr. Park!" A nurse called out for us to head in to see the doctor. While the doctor was asking jimin some questions, he came to one specific question that made jimin tense up.

"Have you had sexual intercourse in the past 3 weeks at all?" jimin's eyes widened and his breath hitched, after a few seconds he nodded his head. "All right then Mr. Park I'll get you and your friend to follow me." the doctor stood up and opened the door for us.

We walked down a few hallways and then came to a stop in front of a room, to which he unlocked and let us in.

"Mr. Park could I get you to lay down on the bed, lift up your shirt and lower your pants a bit for me please." jimin did as he was told and instantly grabbed my hand, squeezing it. "This is gonna be cold." the doctor put a blueish gel on his stomach and jimin hissed at the temperature.

The doctor placed a white wand looking thing on his stomach and moved it around in different directions.

"Oh my," both mine and jimin's heads turned to look at the doctor, he had a big smile plastered on his face. "Mr. Park, you are 4 weeks pregnant." a silent tear rolled down jimin's cheek.


	8. Mistake.

> _**~Jimin's POV~** _

I was silent the whole trip home. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Yoongi and I were supposed to get married first then kids, not now.

When we got back to the apartment I went straight past yoongi and to our bedroom, closing the door, I slept the rest of the day.

* * *

I suddenly woke up and ran to the bathroom and emptied my stomach even though there was nothing in there to start with. Once I was done, I opened the door to see yoongi standing there with his arms crossed.

"Who is it?" he looked pissed as his dark eyes stared daggers into mine.

"W-what do you mean...?" he scoffed at my reply.

"Don't play dumb, who are you sleeping around with behind my back!" he grabbed my shoulders and yelled at me, I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes.

"I don't know what you've been told but I would never cheat, what would make you think that to start with!?" I screamed back tears now streaming down my cheeks.

"What makes me think that!? your sent has changed that's what and you never tell me what you do when I'm at work, that and you've been avoiding me since you got sick too!" he screamed back, I pushed his grip off my shoulders.

"You will never understand what I'm going through right now so don't even bother talking to me!" I ran to jin's room in hope of comfort.

** <>Time Skip-a week later<> **

> _**~Yoongi's POV~** _

Jimin and I haven't talked since our fight that day, I don't know what to believe anymore, should I believe jimin or my instincts. I went to find jimin cause I had important things to discus with him. I made it to jin's room where he had been staying for the past week. I knocked and to my surprise jimin answered the door.

"Who- y-yoongi?" jimin quickly straightened out his shirt and looked into my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, it's important." I pushed past him and sat on the bed. He walked over and stood in front of me. "I was thinking since we haven't made up that maybe we should um...call off the wedding," jimin's eyes widened and glossed over.

"...fine..." I was truly shocked that he agreed but I nodded my head anyway. I got up and left.

* * *

> **_~Jimin's POV~_ **

I was sad that yoongi wanted to call the wedding off but I also had to agree that it was the right choice at the moment. It was around 10:00pm by the time yoongi got home, I was in the lounge room reading a book, when he grabbed my be my arm and dragged me into the hallway. He smelt of alcohol, yoongi glared at me.

"Do really think you will get away that easily?" He took a step closer and I stepped back."Do you really think I'm that dumb?" He took another step closer, I stepped back. I was becoming scared yoongi has never acted like this before."I cared for you and then you go and cheat!" He pushed me and I fell back into a table then to the ground on my side. "Did you think about how I felt?!" He started yelling and tears stained my cheeks.

"Y-yoongi, why are you d-doing this?" He just ignored my question and kicked me in the stomach.

I screamed and clutch my belly as I felt something warm against my legs, I reached my hand down and touched it, I brought my hand back up to my view and screamed more as tears puddled on the floor next to my head. I stopped, all emotions void of my face and I laid there unmoving, Jin came running into the room and to my side.

"Yoongi, what have you done?"

"What have I done?! He cheated on me I did nothing wrong!"

"No yoongi you just killed your-" Jin looked to me and I shook my head no. "Never mind, just get namjoon for me now." jin's voice was stern as he ordered yoongi to go.

* * *

Jin and namjoon took me to the doctors but it was clear what had happened, I had a miscarriage. I could no longer feel the presents of my baby just a small cold lump, there was no little fluttery feelings or any feelings in fact, it was just gone nothing could make me feel better.

> **_~Yoongi's POV~_ **

After I had sobered up I couldn't remember anything, when I went out to the lounge room tae and jungkook were acting weird and staying a fair distance away. I felt like I was missing something so I went to hoseok for answers.

"Something is wrong, why is tae and kookie avoiding me and why do I feel like I'm being left out of something important???" I asked frantically, pacing around the room.

"Calm down hyung, it's up to jimin if you get told." 

"Told? told what?!" I was getting angry now. Hoseok sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Fine, but you might want to sit down first," I sat down next to him on the bed. "You know how jimin was really sick right?" I hummed in response. "Well it turns out he was pregnant with your kid." my eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"And since you pulled that little stunt jimin is at the hospital with jin and namjoon." he continued.

"What stunt? I know I was drunk but I don't remember anything." he shook his head.

"You hurt jimin, hyung, you pushed him into the hallway table and then kicked him in the stomach." a tear slid down my cheek as hoseok's words ran through my mind over and over again.

"I-is he alright?"

"We don't know yet, but..." I looked at him with concern.

"But what?" I asked.

"There was a lot of blood."


	9. Make Me Happy.

> **_~Hoseok's POV~_ **

Jimin has been distant and mopey ever since his miscarriage, but that's pretty normal for omegas since they are born to raise pups. So to make him happier quicker I am gonna cheer him up by taking him out for some drinks.

Around 8:00pm I went to jimin's room to get him ready. I knocked softly on the wooden door.

"Go away." I entered anyway.

"Jimin get off your ass and get ready, we're going out for drinks whether you like it or not." I stripped the bed sheets off his curled up body.

"I don't wanna drink..." I sighed.

"You can't stay in your room forever you know," he side glanced in my direction before rolling out of bed.

Dragging Jimin into my car, I drove us to my nightclub for drinks. He was silent the whole way but I wouldn't blame him he just lost his first child and all because Yoongi was drunk and jealous. We arrived at the club and went inside to my office out the back.

"Chimchim wait here I'll go get some drinks." I left before he could argue but I doubt he would've anyway.

I grab two bottles of vodka from behind the bar along with a few shot glasses. Before I went back I dropped a dissolvable pill into one of the bottles.

> **_~Jimin's POV~_ **

Once Hoseok left I slumped back into the couch and played with the ends of my sweater. I was angry with myself for getting pregnant and then for losing it. Everything was going to plan and then it all got crushed, I stood back up and walked over to the random costume rack next to the couch. There was lots of short sparkly dresses, tiny shorts and a few feather boas, I heard the click of the door and I looked over to see Hoseok holding two bottles and shot glasses.

"Those costumes are for the female dancers on Friday nights, you're welcome to try them on if you want" he smirked.

I picked up one of the first dresses I saw and moved the rack so I could change behind it. I don't exactly know why I decided to try one on, it just felt like it could help me let loose some how. Once I finished, I walked out from behind the rack to show Hoseok. The champagne glittered dress reflected the light like dozens of pink crystals. Hoseok's eyes went wide and then they filled with lust, he cat called at me and passed over a pair of blush colored heels. I bent down putting them on and I could feel Hoseok's gaze burning into my body, I stood back up and it felt relatively nice to be dressed up even if it was meant for a female stripper. 

"You look great chim," Hoseok's gaze never left my figure and followed my every move.

"Thanks..." I walked over and sat on the couch again. I grabbed the bottle closest to me and chugged about half before setting it back on the table, I could feel the burning sensation of the alcohol in my throat. "That felt nice," 

Hoseok nodded and took a few shots from the other bottle, making me wonder why he didn't just use the bottle I had. I didn't give it a second thought before I started to pour some shots for myself.

* * *

> **_~Hoseok's POV~_ **

Everything was going according to plan, along with Jimin's own accord to try on costumes. 

"H-hyung, my head is dizzy and my b-body feels hot," I smirked the pills must be working.

I went and sat next to jimin, pulling the heels of his feet and sat him on my lap. I caressed his cheek and rubbed his waist but Jimin decided he wasn't comfortable. He moved around, slightly grinding on my crotch making me groan, so that he was straddling my legs. From Jimin straddling me the dress slid up his thick thighs, it turned me on even more. I looked up to find Jimin staring at me with dilated pupils which had a yellow tint to them resembling his omega side. Jimin stared me straight in the eyes and started to grind his hips on me, making me throw my head back from the pleasure.

This lasted for a few minutes until I couldn't stand the tightness in my pants. I wrapped my hands under Jimin's ass and carried him over to my desk, where I laid him on his back. I untied my tie from my neck and tied Jimin's hands up and hooked it on a hook on the underside of the desk near the edge. Once Jimin realized he couldn't move his hands he wrapped his legs around my waist pulling me closer, from the force of the pull I grinded against his ass making us both let out pleasurable sounds from the contact. I couldn't take it anymore and just kissed him, Jimin kissed back and I slid my hands up the sides of his thighs. My hands were still travelling up his body, the dress sliding up with them, til I reached his hips were there would've been boxers but there weren't any.

"Baby, where are your boxers?" I questioned.

"They w-wouldn't fit under the d-dress so I took t-them off," 

"Without my permission? what a naughty boy." Jimin started to whine wanting more friction.

I pulled the rest of the dress up and over his head, so it was around his wrists along with my tie, and undid my belt and pants. I pulled my dick out of my boxers, the tightness now gone making me sigh with satisfaction, aligning myself with Jimin's entrance.


	10. Faithless.

> **_~Third Person POV~_ **

In. Out. In. Out. Sweat dripped from both boys' bodies as Hoseok pounded into Jimin's ass. Screams of pleasure left jimin's hung mouth as the stationary on the desk rattled and tipped over with every thrust. 

_'BANG BANG BANG'_

"Hoseok you better open this door now or I swear to god I will kick it off its hinges!" A scream could just be heard over Jimin's moans.

"Shit!" Hoseok slipped out of Jimin, quickly pulling his pants up he ran to the door to peek out by just a crack.

Standing on the other side was Jin and Namjoon, Jin looked absolutely pissed while Namjoon just looked at Hoseok like he knew what was going to happen.

"What do you want Jin I'm kinda busy," Hoseok snarled at Jin.

"We're looking for Jimin, Yoongi needs to speak with him and last we heard you guys went out for drinks," Jin tried to look into the room through the crack of the door but Hoseok just closed it further.

"Well he's not here so leave, now." Jin and Hoseok's eyes then flashed red and yellow as they got into a heated argument through the crack of a door.

> **_~Namjoon's POV~_ **

I tried to emit calming pheromones for Jin but I forgot that he's an alpha so it didn't work but what happened next surprised me more.

"Joonie!~" a high pitched moan came from inside of Hoseok's office catching the attention of them both.

"You Dick!" Jin screamed at Hoseok then pushed straight past him.

What shocked me though was the nickname that I was called, only Jin ever called me that and no one has heard him say it. I was frozen in place scared of what Jin would think about that, would he think I cheated on him with Jimin, an omega?

"Namjoon take Hoseok to the car, now." Jin ordered. As I was about to grab Hoseok a shriek came from Jin, but what I turned around to see was not what I was expecting to see.

Jimin had clung onto Jin once he was untied and was leaving hickies all over his neck. To be honest it was pretty hot to watch and I had to hold back a laugh but once Jin looked at me I felt my blood run cold. I quickly ran over and detached Jimin from Jin and carried him out the door, through the club and out to the car.

* * *

> **_~Third Person's POV~_ **

Once the four boys got home, with the struggle of trying to detach Jimin from the lobby door in front of hotel guests, they got Jimin to sleep and Jin was now scolding Hoseok about his wrong doings. 

"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME!!!" Jin screamed at Hoseok.

"Yes I get it jeez, oh and that reminds me. When we were arguing at the club your eyes flashed yellow not red, I didn't know you were an omega, actually I don't think anyone did cause you told us you were an alpha." Hoseok looked into Jin's eyes confused. "Are you an omega Hyung?"

"I'm n-not an omega!" Jin then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Hoseok stood there in shock as realization hit. He had to tell Namjoon that Jin was an omega or at least get Jin to tell him himself.

> **_~Yoongi's POV~_ **

I was just about asleep, after having a mini panic attack because we couldn't find Jimin anywhere, when Jin stomped into my room.

"We found your omega." He stated coldly, I could tell something was wrong.

"Where is he?" I questioned.

"Well after Hoseok drugged him and almost raped him we brought Jimin back here, he's asleep at the moment." I just stared at Jin, my blood boiling from the fact that Hoseok touched _MY_ omega.

I stormed out of my room and into Hoseok's. He quickly turned around to see me as my eyes turned red from my inner wolf.

"Y-yoongi I didn't mean it I tried to make him feel better!-" I punched him straight in the jaw sending him flying into the opposite wall.

Hoseok got up and wiped blood away from the cut on his face. His eyes turned red and he charged at me.


	11. Red.

> **_~Jimin's POV~_ **

I woke up with a splitting headache and sore ass, I was still wearing that stupid fucking sparkly dress though. I looked around to find I was in my own room, back at the penthouse, I got up and walked into the lounge room to find no one. I walked around a bit more until I heard a crash come from Hoseok's room. I raced down the hall to his room to find two wolves fighting. Hoseok's bed was carelessly shoved into the corner, his mat was all screwed up, the bedside lamp was smashed on the floor, there was scratch marks on the walls and floor and Jin was sitting in the corner crying. I rushed over to Jin to comfort him but as soon as I crouched down to help, something growled from behind me, I slowly turned around fear evident on my face to see the two wolves staring at me.

Carefully I try to stand up but the, slightly smaller, brown wolf growls at me. I backed down and sat next to Jin on the floor while he still cried and I wrapped my arms around him, as if I was protecting him.

"HYUNGS!" Taehyung burst through the bedroom door, scaring the two wolves who turned to face Tae now.

Suddenly a feeling of submissiveness washed over me, causing me to whimper and look down. I looked over to Jin then Tae, they were both doing the same thing as me. The black wolf lowly growled at the brown wolf, making him bow down, then the black wolf slowly made his way over to me and nudged my shoulder. I got up and followed him out of Hobi's room and to my room down the hall. Once inside and the door was closed, the black wolf slowly and painfully shifted back to its human form reveling a very naked and angry Yoongi standing in the middle of my room.

My face flushed crimson at Yoongi's exposed body.

"Y-Yoongi? What's going on?" I stuttered out.

"You're mine. No one else's. no one touches you but me. No one hurts you ever. Your soul, your body, your mind, your voice, the blood flowing through your veins...all mine. Mine. Mine. Mine!" With each word that Yoongi uttered, he stepped forward and I stepped back.   
He was scaring me and I had no idea why he was acting like this. Yoongi was growing really possessive. It was concerning but comforting at the same time, in a way it made me feel safe like nothing could get to me.

By the time I tuned back into my surroundings, Yoongi was right in front of me. His warm chest pressed against mine, making all my nerves jump around. Yoongi's hand traced up my figure to end on my cheek, his thumb rubbing softly against the skin.

"I'm not loosing you to a dickhead like Hoseok." Yoongi's hot breath fanned across the crook of my neck.

"Y-Yoongi...I haven't rejected you as my mate, why would you ever think I would be with hoseok?" The tension in the room was getting thicker by the second and it was getting harder to not submit.

"Always mine..." He whispered right in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

Yoongi started to trail kisses from my ear, down my neck, to my collar bones. My knees started to feel weak, I couldn't hold back the moan that left my lips as he tainted my body with kisses. Yoongi pulled away to stare into my eyes and in return I stared into his black abysses, never wanting to look away. After what seemed like five minutes I couldn't stand it anymore and pulled Yoongi in by the neck and kissed him passionately, lightly pulling on his hair. During the kiss Yoongi double tapped my thighs signaling me to jump to which I did and wrapped my legs around his waist. Without breaking the kiss Yoongi walked over to the bed and carefully laid my back on the bed with him hovering above me. 

"This is where the fun begins babyboy."


	12. Secrets.

> **_~Seokjin's POV~_ **

What Hoseok said to me kept swarming around my head and I couldn't think of anything else. I really do want to tell Namjoon and the others but I don't know how they would react and if they would treat me differently. I'm mostly scared about telling Namjoon, cause I don't want him to leave me. I think I will tell them even if it affects our relationships with each other, it's best that they know.

I walked into Namjoon's and my room to find him laying in bed typing away on his laptop, probably preparing for the next auction. I sat down on the edge of the bed and he looked up and smiled at me, god his adorable dimple smile is so contagious but I couldn't find it within me to smile back. My gut was heavy with fear and my hormones were raging since it was close to my heat arriving, he didn't know that though. Namjoon seemed to notice my distressed expression and quickly set his laptop to the side and wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong baby? You seem really nervous," His tone was soft and quiet as he spoke. I quickly got my shit together and took in a breath.

"I'm an omega, not an alpha." I squeezed my eyes shut hoping he won't yell at me. 

"You're kidding right? I would've known if you were an omega...I'm so confused," His arms dropped from my shoulders making my heart crack a bit.

"I'm not kidding it's true, it's a long story though." I looked down at my hands.

"I have time." My head shot up to look at him but he just had a blank expression.

"Ok, get comfortable then." He shuffled to sit against the headboard, "Well...for starters, my mother had just died from terminal cancer and my father blamed me. He said I was worthless and only useful to reproduce, so he sent me off to this compound where humans would do tests and breed hybrids. I was only 10 when I was first tested on, it was just a simple and harmless test for fertility but my body still felt violated. When I was 16 I was bred with another hybrid, against both of our wills, for the first time and unfortunately I fell pregnant. It felt horrible and I just wanted it out, by this time I was only one week into the pregnancy. At some point I was taken for another checkup with the same doctor and everything was fine until I spaced out and forgot to answer a question he asked. I was still spaced out when a cold hand collided with my cheek, he slapped me and hard too. Because of me being pregnant and all, my mood swings were terrible and I started sobbing, the doctor then started yelling at me. I couldn't hear anything but I did feel when I was pushed off the cold metal table, I landed straight on my stomach and god was it painful, it felt like I was paralyzed. I still didn't move when I felt the warm liquid between my legs, I knew instantly something was wrong but I couldn't cry. Everything just stopped, it was like I was deaf and mute, I didn't respond to any nurses or scientists. I'm assuming you know what happened and I was empty just like how Jimin had been, even if I had no choice I still felt a connection with the unborn child. After that incident about a week later the big boss and her daughter came to visit the compound, I had never seen the daughter before but when I did I knew something was different about her. She wasn't like the rest and she had befriended me with the brightest smile. since then she had come to the compound and talked with me while her mother did work related stuff. A month had past and she told me something that intrigued me quite a lot, that she was gonna get us all out. We discussed a plan and she would come back tomorrow with suppressants but these weren't just any old suppressant, they were newly created. These suppressants were in a vial and had to be injected, they worked 10 times better than regular pill suppressants. It didn't just postpone the heat, each month it stopped it from ever happening. The only down side was that the possibility of addiction was high and you had to sweat it out after it kicks in every month. I still took it even though there was a risk of addiction, and the daughter did get everyone out as well as blowing up the compound and all its research and files too. We were all free." I focused on Namjoon's face trying to find any emotion but all I got was a blank expression and watery eyes.

I stood and was about to leave when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my torso. Wrapped in large, warm arms, we stood in the middle of the room in silence.

"Do you still take the suppressants?" A quiet whisper from Namjoon resonated in the room.

"Yes...but the injection was slightly changed so that it alters my pheromones to smell like an alpha," I replied, closing my eyes and feeling the warmth radiate from Namjoon's body.

"Ok."

** <>Meanwhile<> **

> **_~Yoongi's POV~_ **

"This is where the fun begins babyboy." I growled and trapped the omega underneath my naked form.

The omega let puffs of warm air out, hitting my face. He smirked and almost instantly I felt a small, warm hand groping my hardened member. I sucked in a breath and let out a low groan. My hands found the hem of his dress and I ripped it in half, leaving him naked too.

"Ugly fuckin' dress," I mumbled under my breath. Jimin gasped in response and arched his chest into mine. He grabbed my shoulders and flipped us over, only, he flipped us the wrong way.

I gasped as my back hit the hard floor and he squealed. Once my eyes focused, I could register the position we were in. Jimin's thick thighs straddled my waist and his hands were pressed firmly against my chest. Slowly, Jimin started to grind down on my dick, letting out little mewls. I grasped his soft hips to steady himself. My breath left my lips in airy moans and Jimin had the audacity to giggle at me,so in return, I grabbed his ass. Jimin let out a screeched and pinched my nipples as pay back, but I wasn't having any of that, so I gave him a cheeky gummy smile and slipped one digit straight past his rim and inside him.

"OH FUCK!" Jimin's high pitched shriek could probably be heard outside of the room, but he soon turned into a moaning mess as I thrusted my digit in and out, stretching him.


	13. Appetizer.

> **_~Jungkook's POV~_ **

I awoke from a thud and the sound of Jimin squeal, slowly I obtained the energy to get out of bed and investigate. The only sound that could be heard was the padding of my feet against the polished wood flooring, that was until I was approaching Jimin's room.

"OH FUCK!"

I could hear small whimpers escaping from the crack in the doorway, inching closer I peered into the small slit. To say I was shocked was an understatement. As my innocent eyes watched with curiosity, my mind couldn't quite understand why Yoongi hyung's fingers were pumping in and out of Jimin's behind. Before my curiosity could peak, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"What ya doin' Jungkookie?" Taehyung's deep voice whispered in my ear.

"T-Taetae, what are Yoongi hyung and Jimin hyung doing?" A blush arose on my cheeks with the close proximity of our bodies.

"Well.." He shifted closer, making our bodies press together, to look through the crack in the door. "Since they're already mated, I'm going to either assume it's regular sex or they're breeding."

"W-what? It looks painful," I turned my head to look at Taehyung, when I saw his eyes quickly flash a vibrant red before going back to his smooth brown eyes.

"It's not painful, it feels really good. Do you want me to show you?" He stared deep into my eyes as he said this and then something hard started to press against my behind.

"O-ok Taehyungie, only if you promise it won't hurt," I gazed back into his eyes.

"I promise." With that, he lifted me up bridal style and ran to his room and shut the door with his foot.

He threw me onto his bed, the sheets already messed up, and started to strip himself of his clothing. I watched on, mesmerized by the way Tae's body moved, and the room started smelling of roses. The smell was intoxicating and I wanted to drown in it, Tae started to stalk his way towards me and climbed on the bed. He crawled over the top of me and placed his head in the crook of my neck, he took in a deep breath and then left a kiss in its place. Tae started leaving chaste kisses down my neck and collar bone, when he came to the neckline of my shirt he started to tug it off and I followed his silent instructions, still mesmerized. He moved onto taking my boxers and sweat pants off in one motion.

The cool air of the room sent goose bumps rising on my skin and my senses heightened. It's like the world was moving in fast motion as I was flipped over onto my stomach and my head started spinning.

"God baby, you smell so good." I felt the tickle of Tae's hair on my shoulder as he breathed in against my scent glands.

I looked back over my shoulder to him when I felt the pressure of his body lift from my back. I watched his movements as he reached towards his bedside drawers and grabbed a bottle out of it.

"What's that Hyungie?" I looked into his eyes with a confused glance.

"It's called lube Kookie, it helps make it less painful. Even though your body has produced some natural lube itself, I promised you won't be in pain, remember?" I nodded and watched on as he poured some into his hand.

My eyes followed his hands as they traveled down south. My face instantly went hot as he began to smooth it over his prince parts.

"Jungkookie listen carefully, I want you to relax and take deep breaths ok?" I nod and turn back around and lean my head down onto the pillow.

I hear a groan and then feel the smooth sensation on Tae's warm hands on my hips. He gave a slight tug to pull my hips up towards him and I let out a mewl. He began to leave little kisses from the base of my neck to the curve in my back. 


End file.
